Reading the Demigod Files: UK Version
by petrocksrcool
Summary: The characters read the book. UK version contains Percy's summer report, Who's Who's in Greek mythology and a lot more that you don't see in the US one. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi everyone! This fanfic takes place after The Last Olympian when Nico finds a mysterious book in Chiron's study. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico and Rachel read the book.**

**P.S. This is the UK version of the book if you don't know what's going on. Not many people has written one so here is one by me. R&R. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: All Percy Jackson characters belong to the awesome writer, Rick Riordan. All the words in bold aren't mine.**

* * *

Chapter One – Percy's Famous?

Nico POV

Nico sighed. Life is so boring after the war._ But hey, at least you're accepted,_ he thought. Nico walked into Chiron's study. They were supposed to discuss where to build the Hades cabin. Of course he has discussed it with Annabeth, but he wanted to give Chiron a heads up. Chiron hasn't showed up yet so he looked at all the pictures stuck on the wall while whistling a tune from one of his favourite bands he discovered from this century.

Maybe he was too into the song to notice that he had accidently bumped something on the shelf and it went tumbling down on his head.

"Ouch," he grunted. He turned the object over. _What's this?_ He thought. It was a book that had Percy's name on the cover_. Gods,_ he thought, Percy's famous!

Nico looked around to see if anybody was coming. Seeing that the coast was clear, he hid the book in his jacket. He walked out the study casually and spotted Annabeth throwing grass at Percy and Grover. (Grover was taking a break from being Lord of the Wild)

"Hey, guys," he said. "Look what I found in Chiron's study." He handed the book to Annabeth.

Percy read over her shoulder, "Why does this book have my name on it?" he asked.

"And who's Rick Riordan?" Grover asked.

Nico shrugged, "How should I know?"

Their group was joined by Rachel. "What are you people doing? And Nico, why do you look so guilty?"

"Nico 'borrowed' this book from Chiron's study," Annabeth said.

"Okay, why does it have Percy's name on it?" she asked.

"Let's read it!" Nico said, taking the book from Annabeth. A piece of paper fell out of the book.

"Look," Percy pointed out. He picked up the paper and started reading:

_Dear Chiron_

_This book is about some of Perseus Jackson's unknown quests, written by your senior scribe. There are a couple of books as well, but I will send them to you when the time is right._

The letter was not signed.

"Hmmm," Annabeth thought.

Suddenly they all jumped from a sound coming from behind them. Standing there was Thalia.

"Thalia?" Nico asked puzzled.

"Artemis told me to come here, so please, no questions," she grumbled.

"We're about to read this book," Rachel said. "Apparently, Percy's life story is printed out for the world to see."

"Really?" Thalia asked. "Start reading then, I hope it's good."

"I'll read," Nico offered. After all, he did find the book. He cleared his throat.

**Dear Young Demigod**

**If you are reading this book, I can only apologize. Your life is about to get much more dangerous.**

**By now, you have probably realized that you are not a mortal. This book is meant to serve as an inside look at the world of demigods that no regular human child would be allowed to see. As senior scribe at Camp half-Blood,**

"Senior scribe? I don't remember him," Percy said.

**I hope the top-secret information within will give you some tips and insights that may keep you alive during your training.**

"Will it?" Annabeth asked.

**The Demigod Files**** contains three of Percy Jackson's most dangerous adventures never before committed to paper. You will learn how he encountered the immortal and terrible sons of Ares. You will find out the truth about the bronze dragon, long considered to be only a Camp Half-Blood legend. And you will discover how Hades gained a new secret weapon, as well as how Percy was forced to play an unwitting part in its creation.**

"I remember the Hades quest!" Nico exclaimed.

"What Hades quest?" Grover, Rachel and Annabeth asked.

"You'll find out," Thalia said mysteriously.

"You were there as well?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," Nico replied for Thalia which annoyed her.

**These stories are not meant to terrify you, but it is important that you realize just how perilous the life of a hero can be.**

**Chiron has also given me clearance to share confidential interviews with some of our most important campers, including Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Please keep in mind that these interviews were given in strictest confidence.**

"I do sorta recall someone interviewing me, but it's fuzzy," Percy said.

**Share this information with any non-demigod and you may find Clarisse coming after you with her electric spear. Believe me, you do not want that.**

"Nobody wants that," Grover said seriously.

**Study these pages well, for your own adventures have only just begun. May the gods be with you, young demigod!**

**Yours truly,**

**Rick Riordan**

**Senior Scribe, Camp Half-Blood**

"Rick Riordan? I don't know him," Thalia said.

"Me neither. And I've been at Camp Half-Blood for about ten years," Annabeth said.

"Well, read on and see what happens next," Rachel said.

"I don't want to read anymore, who wants to read?" Nico asked offering the book to his friends.

"I will," Grover said taking the book. "Well, here's a map of Camp Half-Blood," he said showing the others.

"What? They put Camp Half-Blood's map in a mortal book?" Percy asked surprised.

"Please can I just continue reading?" Grover asked.

"Sure, sorry Grover," Percy said.

**Percy Jackson, the Inner Circle**: he read.

"What inner circle?" Nico joked. Causing Percy to give him a look.

**Okay, it's not every day that you'll find yourself battling a doughnut-eating monster but, for the sake of argument, let's say you did. **

"Why do you want people to pretend they're fighting a monster?" Rachel asked.

"I was making a point," Percy said.

**These are the guys you'd want around as your back-up team.**

**(NB I only added Clarisse 'cause she's got me out of a few scraps. Really, I hate her.)**

"Ha! I'm telling Clarisse!" Thalia cried, getting up. Percy then swung into action and tackled her by her legs.

"Aahh!" Nico cried as Thalia fell on top of him.

Rachel snickered and Annabeth rolled her eyes at her childish boyfriend.

After a lot of arguing coming from Percy and Thalia, things were back in order. Grover retrieved the book from Thalia who was using it to defend herself.

**Name:**** CHIRON**

**Gender****: Male-slash-horse**

**Age****: Like, really, really old, man!**

"Percy, you're not getting into anyone's good book if you keep on 'insulting' them," Thalia said.

"I was just telling the truth," Percy protested.

**Location:**** Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York**

**Occupation:**** Activities Director at Camp Half-Blood**

**About Chiron****: Chiron's did is none other than the scariest Titan of them all, Kronos. The same Titan who wants to kill ME!**

**Body type:**** When he's in his wheelchair you wouldn't know he's a centaur. From the waist up he looks like a regular middle-aged guy: curly brown hair, check. Scraggly beard, check. But from the waist down he's a white stallion!**

**Name:**** ANNABETH CHASE**

"Ooh! It's Annabeth's turn," Nico and Grover said in unison.

**Gender:**** Female**

**Age: 13 and a half (and apparently way more mature than me)**

"Which is true actually," Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

**Location:**** San Francisco**

**Quote:**** Always, always have a plan.**

**About Annabeth****: She's had a kinda tough life. She ran away from home when she was seven because her dad got remarried and then she hung around with Luke and Thalia for a while before coming to camp.**

**Status:**** Why does everybody think Annabeth and I are a couple? She's just my friend, seriously!**

"I remember those times, good memories," Thalia said wiping away a fake tear.

"So I'm just a friend?" Annabeth asked crossing her arms.

"Annabeth, that was thirteen year old me talking. You're my Wise Girl now and nobody's gonna change that," Percy said taking her hand.

"Thanks Percy," Annabeth said. "You know I was just kidding, right?"

"Uh… No?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. Nico told Grover to continue reading.

**Body type****: 179cm, kinda athletic, I guess, blonde hair, grey eyes.**

**Name****: GROVER UNDERWOOD AKA THE G-MAN**

**Gender:**** Male-slash-goat**

**Age****: 26 (but satyrs mature twice as slowly as humans, so he's really 13)**

**Location:**** Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York**

**Quote:**** Give a hoot, don't pollute!**

"Seriously?" Rachel asked.

"Don't judge me," Grover said.

**Best feature:**** You'll never have a problem with recycling when the G-man is around. He'll eat all your aluminium cans!**

**Body type****: Barnyard. He has shaggy legs and hooves. His top half is… um, very buff. Yes, very…**

"Ha!" Nico burst out. "Nice description!"

Grover glared at Nico and Percy over the book.

"Hey, man. Calm down, I was young," Percy said defensively.

"Just let it go Grover," Annabeth laughed, giving him a friendly push.

**About the G-man****: He's a satyr: half man, half goat. He finally got his searcher's licence to find the missing god Pan, but he keeps getting interrupted! Oh well, at least the Cyclopes didn't eat him.**

**Name****: TYSON**

**Gender****: Cyclops (but don't worry, he's a goodie)**

**Location****: Poseidon's palace, somewhere at the bottom of the sea.**

**Body type****: Huge, bulky and yeah, oh right, he only has one eye.**

**About Tyson****: He's had it kinda rough too. As the child of a nature spirit and a god (okay, my dad, Poseidon), he was cast out and tossed aside. Tyson had to grow up on the streets, until I found him, that is.**

**Name****: CLARISSE**

**Gender****: Female (ish)**

The gang snorted.

**Age****: I'm too scared to ask.**

"Aww, is widdle Percy too scared to ask?" Thalia laughed.

**Quote****: Hey, Prissy (aka Percy), get ready to be pulverised!**

**Location****: Camp Half-Blood, Long island, New York**

**Body type****: Big and ugly and real mean-looking.**

**About Clarisse****: I'm gonna give you a massive heads-up here. All you need to know about Clarisse is that her father is Ares. Who's he? Only the GOD OF WAR!**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! :)**


End file.
